Sailor Crystals Reborn
by bellspirit
Summary: 15 Senshi needed. A make your own Senshi story. Original Senshi will make an appearance later in the story. Now accepting Applications.
1. Application

**I got this really cool idea today. A Sailor Moon Staring You fic. I can't believe I thought of it. There are just a lot of these make your own character stories going around. I though I'd try this. I'm not sure if this has been done before. If it has, I did not know that. If is hasn't I'm the first one! Yay!**

**The Senshi name can be an actual planet, a planet you made up, or just a name you made up. And the fuku does not have to follow the original fuku worn by the sol system Senshi.**

**This story is going to take place in Japan and the original Sailor Senshi will make an appearance later in the story. The names do not have to be Japanese.**

**Sample Application:**

Senshi Name: Sailor Mys (pronounce Mis)

Fuku: Main color is light blue. The skirt, shoes, and ribbons are light blue. Accent color is violet. Earings, tiara, broach are violate. The skirt extends to the knee and had a diagonal hem. (the shortest part is at the knee, the longest part of the skirt extends to the calf) She has a tankini like top that is white. Her broach is placed above her chest. There are tiny ribbons around the broach. Her shoes are light blue espadrilles.

Element: Rain/Snow

Powers (If you can't think of one just put N/A and I will think of one for you): Snow Breeze

Civilian Name: Mia Watna

Hair: Light blue hair (like pallapalla) that is in low pigtails. In Senshi form she gets dark blue highlights.

Eyes: dark blue

Skin: pale

Civilian clothes: a light blue laced spaghetti strap shirt, a dark blue skirt that is just below the knee, and white flats.

Good or Bad: Good

Planet of Origin: Mystic

Personality: Very polite and energetic. She is very good at school but does not obsess about like Ami does. She is also very athletic.

**I will accept 15 Senshi. It is not first 15 get in the story. I will choose the what I think is the most unique.**

**BellSpirit**


	2. Prologue

**This is the the Prologue. This does not mean that all the Senshi have been selected. Please keep sending your applications. This is just something to let you know a little bit about the story. Please Enjoy!**

Prologue:

The strangest thing happened. A letter popped out of nowhere and landed on Mia's desk.

Mia Watna was a fifteen year girl who was in her second year of high school. She lives in Japan.

She picked up the letter and opened it. It read.

_Dear Sailor Mys,_

_You are invited to attend the new generation Senshi Banquet. This is a party to welcome all the new generation Senshi. You will get a chance to meet other new Senshi, the Senshi you are succeeding, and the most successful Senshi in the Universe. Please reply and say if you would like to come. If you are attending this party, on the day of the party a teleportation spell will bring you to the Banquet. Please reply._

_All Powerful Senshi, Galaxia_

Mia had no idea what this letter meant but she took out a pen and wrote _Yes_ on the letter. As soon as she wrote it, the letter disappeared.

All around the world, the new generation of Senshi were receiving their invitations to the New Generation Banquet. Barely any of them knew what it actually meant, but most of them replied that they would attend the Banquet. But they have no idea what is in store for them.

**Did you like it? If you want a part in this story, please send in your Senshi. Follow the application guidlines on the first chapter. Good Luck!**

**BellSpirit**


	3. Gina and Kin

**The story had still not officially started. I'm just writing chapters for the Senshi that I have recieved and approved of so far. Keep sending in the applications if you want to take part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or these characters**

(I'm making Gina and Kin friends.)

Gina Kikuchi was walking home from school with her best friend Kin Arai. They were talking about how hard today's test had been. They both thought they had done quite well.

"I don't think I got the problem where it asked how many days it took the toad to get out of the well," Gina was saying.

"Me neither. But I think I got pretty close," Kin replied. Before the two of them could take another step, they both disappeared. A biker who was riding by and noticed them disappear ran into a tree while starring at the spot where they disappeared.

Both Gina and Kin reappeared in a palace like building with ballroom and weird music playing. They looked around. They saw a lot of girls who were acting just like they were. Really confused girls dressed in ordinary clothes were wondering around with a confused look on their faces.

"Welcome," a loud voice said, "to the New Generation Senshi Banquet!"

**I know it's short, but as I said before, this is just a chapter with a couple of the senshi that I have so far. So keep sending. Thank you!**

**BellSpirit**


	4. Yuri and Lily

**Just another short chapter. Okay people, I only need like 6 more Senshi. So Send them in!**

Yuri looked around. She now knew where she was and why she was there, but she was still a little confused. Another girl bumped into her.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's okay," Yuri replied.

"Hi. I'm Lily," Lily said.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. My name is Yuri," Yuri said.

"All Senshi may go to the changing rooms to put on something more formal," the voice rang out again.

Almost everyone in the hall ran over to the changing rooms. Right next to them was a gigantic room with a billion formal gowns. They were all so glittery and shiny. They were probably made out of silk or something. Yuri picked a yellow dress with mid way sleeves and the skirt was ruffled and reached the floor. Lily chose a Kelly green dress with spaghetti straps that reached her mid thigh and a matching wrap. They got in line to wait to get changed.

**In know it's short. I'm still introducing chahrhacters. Keep sending.**

**Before I accidentally said that Lily was Terra. I misread the application. So now I changed it to Lily.**


	5. Max and Sora

**Sorry it took a while to update. I left my laptop at home when we went to Williams. Anyway, this is still not the official beginning of the story. Keep sending in the applications. I still need like 5 more. PLease send them in. Enjoy the story.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or these characters.**

(I'm making Max's real name Maxine, Max for short)

Max heard the announcement. She was almost the last person to the changing rooms. She wondered where she would get the dress. When she got a little closer, she saw the massive room full of dresses. She walked over to it to look. After ten minutes, she decided on a halter top gold dress that reaches her ankles. She looked around. All the girls that were in the dress room before were still there, with the exception of a couple new girls

_How long does it take to pick a dress? _Max thought

One of the _new _girls to the dress room was already walking out. As she passed Max, Max walked out behind her. They both got into the line for the dressing rooms. After a few seconds, the other girl spoke up.

"This sure is a long line. Why is putting on a dress take so long?" she wondered aloud.

"Probably because they all want to admire themselves in the mirror," Max said shyly.

The other girl started giggling. "That was funny. They are probably doing that. By the way. My name is Sora," she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Maxine, Max for short," Max said shaking Sora's hand.

They waited in line for what seemed like hours. Finally they were in the front. They each went to a dressing room. It was huge.

Max got dressed in a minimum amount of time. She stepped out of the dressing room at the same time that Sora came out of her's. Sora was wearing a strapless sky blue floor length dress. It had a lot of sparkles on it. They both walked back to the ballroom.

**I hope you liked it. Please, keep sending in your applications. Your help is much needed. Thank You.**

**BellSpirit**


	6. Curse and Alexis

**Still need like four more people! Come one! Share the love and imagination! Story has still not begin. BTW the official beginning of the story will be when Galaxia calls each person ip to the stage to accept their henshin wands. If you really want to read this REVIEW!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or these characters.**

(I'm making Curse just a tad bit nice in the beginning.)

Curse Teantra cursed as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a really short, tight, black, spaghetti strapped dress. As she was silently cursing to herself and looking at the ground as she walked away, she bumped into another girl. This girl was wearing a knee length green dress with long sleeves. She also seemed to be cursing to herself.

"Stupid people. Making me wear a dress," the girl mumbled.

"You hate this place, too?" Curse asked her with a bored tone in her voice.

"Yeah. All the dresses are so girly. I hate the girly things," the girl said gazing at her dress with disgust.

"I hear you. I'm not exactly a tomboy, but I hate wearing dresses," Curse explained. She didn't know why, but she felt a connection with this girl. "By the way, my name is Curse."

"Oh. My name is Alexis," she said, not bothering to hold out her hand.

"Good to know I'm not the only girl to hate this place," Curse said. Alexis smiled a bit. The girls went into a deep conversation about who knows what.

**I think I expressed as much enthusiasm as I could about reviewing at the beginning. So I will only say this; Hope you liked it, please review**

**BellSpirit**


	7. Introductary Senshi

**The story finally starts! Why aren't you cheering? Cheer jump up and down! Fine just sit there.**

**I decided to make up the one last Senshi because I have to get this story started. Thank you to all the people that participated. I will use all the Senshi that were reviewed. If you think I got something wrong about your character; I welcome you to review and correct the problem. Let's get this story started. **

**People have been asking me "Who's Terra?" I have already explained in the chapter titled Yuri and Lily, that I accidently typed Terra the first time; I later changed it to Lily.**

Application for added Senshi:

Senshi Name: Sailor Faerie

Fuku: main color is light pink. The skirt and shoes are light pink. Accent color is baby blue. Earrings, tiara, and broach are baby blue. She has tiny fairy wings when she is later upgraded. (If she gets upgraded) She has a light pink mini skirt. Her shoes are ballet shoes with those lace things that tie all the way up to her knees. Her shirt has off the shoulder sleeves that extend to right above her elbow. Her broach is a small star on her chest. It is baby blue. Her shirt is also white. The sleeves are baby blue. Her choker is light pink and has a tiny purple butterfly on it. She has black gauntlets that extend to half way between her elbow and wrist.

Element: water

Powers: Sparkling Lake

Civilian Name: Alice Star

Hair: short red hair that is just below the chin

Eyes: violet

Skin: fair

Civilian clothes: pink peasant top and black jeans

Good or bad: Good

Planet of origin: Fairest

Personality: like Alice from Twilight. But a little happier and excited if that is possible.

**Now I am starting the story. Btw. The Senshi that you people's Senshi are succeeding will have the same name and be dressed in the same fuku that your character will become.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or these characters. **

When every girl in the ballroom had changed into their formal ball room gown the voice rang out again.

"We will now present the new Senshi with their henshin wand." All the girls started whispering excitingly to each other.

"When I call your name, please walk up to the stage," the voice explained. "Mia Watna."

A girl wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that extended to her knees walked up to the stage. She had light blue hair that was in low pigtails. Her eyes were dark blue. Another Senshi walked out onto the stage. She was Sailor Mys. She looked almost like Mia except that her hair was red. Sailor Mys smiled and gave her henshin wand to Mia. Mia took it and said the transformation phrase. A light blue light encircled her body. In her place stood an almost exact replica of the former Sailor Mys. Her fuku's main color is light blue. The skirt, shoes, and ribbons are light blue. Accent color is violet. Earrings, tiara, broach are violate. The skirt extends to the knee and had a diagonal hem. (The shortest part is at the knee, the longest part of the skirt extends to the calf) She has a tankini like top that is white. Her broach is placed above her chest. There are tiny ribbons around the broach. Her shoes are light blue espadrilles. Her light blue hair now had dark blue highlights.

After a few seconds, the former Sailor Mys's transformation faltered and she changed back to the girl she was before she became a Senshi. She took the New Sailor Mys's hand and they bowed. All the other girls clapped. Sailor Mys detransformed and walked off the stage.

"Gina Kikuchi."

A girl wearing a green off the shoulder sleeved dress walked up to the stage. She had dark blonde hair that was a little past her shoulder. Her eyes were light green and she was slightly tanned. (the procedure is the same for every person, so I'm just going to say the person's name, what they look like, and what their fuku looks like) Sailor Peacock walked onto the stage and handed Gina her henshin wand. After Gina transformed she was wearing a fuku with the main color of green and an accent color of neon purple. The green skirt was to the knee and was in a v, the longest to the left, the shortest to the right. She had a v neck tank top that was white. Her shoes her green short boot. Her earrings, tiara, broach were neon purple.

"Kin Arai."

A girl wearing an orange dress with slightly puffy sleeves walked up to the stage. Her hair was golden and slightly above the shoulder. Her eyes were dark greenish brown and her skin was pale. The former Sailor Cancer walked onto the stage and gave Kin her henshin wand. After Kin transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of neon orange and an accent color of light blue. She had a mini neon orange skirt. The shirt was the same as the Sol. Senshi. Her broach was high up on her chest. She had high up neon orange boots with tiny white Cancer signs on them.

"Yuri Degtyarev."

A girl with a yellow mid sleeved dress walked up to the stage. She had silver blonde hair in a low ponytail. Her eyes were golden and her skin was pale. The former Sailor Razgriz walked onto the stage. She gave Yuri her henshin wand. After she transformed she was wearing a fuku with the main color of silver and an accent color of gold. Her hair was now in a lopsided ponytail. She wore a silver mini skirt and a gold regular Senshi shirt. Her broach was in the middle of her chest. She had golden knee high boots with silver diamond symbols at the top.

"Lily Jones,"

A girl with a Kelly green spaghetti strap dress that extends to the thighs and a matching wrap walked to the stage. She had long, messy dark brown hair. Her eyes were green and her skin was a bronze color. The former Sailor Terra walked onto the stage. She gave Lily her henshin wand. After she transformed she was wearing a fuku with the main color of green and an accent color of brown. She had long tight green pants that were tucked into brown boots and a brown tank top. She had a belt around her waist that was filled with silver knives and things like that. She did not have gloves or a broach.

"Maxine Levis,"

"Max!" Max yelled back at the person.

"Fine. Max Levis."

A girl with a gold halter top dress that fell to her ankles walked to the stage. She had jet black hair reaching to the chin and platinum blonde hair in the front that reaches her neck. The back looks like Hotaru's cut. She had silver eyes and a bronze skin color. The former Sailor Aeris (pronounced Eris) walked onto the stage. She gave Max her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of gold and an accent color of silver. She had long dangly earrings with arrows at the tips. She did not have a broach either. She had a gold skirt with the classic pleats of the Sol. Senshi. It had silver fringe at the bottom. She had a white tank top with a symbol of angle wings on the back. She had gold and silver fingerless gloves. She had silver flat boots.

"Sora Kurisaki."

A girl with a strapless sky blue dress that reaches the floor walked to the stage. She had black hair with bright blue streaks. Her eyes were turquoise blue and she was tanned. The former Sailor Twilight walked onto the stage. She gave Sora her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of sky blue and an accent color of silver. Her sky blue skirt extends to the knee and had black lining. The ribbons around her broach were silver. She also had small blue angel wings.

"Curse Teantra."

A girl with a really short, tight, black spaghetti strap dress walked to the stage. She had waist length jet black hair that was streaked with red and silver. Her eyes were indigo and she had almost translucent skin. The former Sailor Slayne walked onto the stage. She gave Curse her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of black and an accent color of gray. Her fuku was basically the same as the Sol. Senshi's. She had a black skirt with gray ribbons. She had black combat boots. She also had fish net stockings and her gloves looked like fish net too.

"Alexis Thorn,"

A girl with a green long sleeved dress walks to the stage. She had brown hair that was cut diagonally. She had hazel eyes and she was slightly tanned. The former Sailor Tiene walked onto the stage. She gave Alexis her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of green and accent colors of light green and yellow. She also had the same fuku as the Sol. Senshi. She had a green skirt with light green and yellow ribbons. She had green boots. She had stud earrings.

"Leanne Tyler."

A girl with a light yellow mid sleeved dress that reached her thighs walked to the stage. Her hair was crimson red in a bun with hair coming out of the center of the bun that drops to the waist. Her eyes were light and she had pale skin. The former Sailor Angel walked onto the stage. She gave Leanne her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of light yellow and an accent color of off white. She has a regular Senshi shirt it ends in an upside down v right above her bellybutton and extends past her skirt. She has a light yellow skirt. She has light yellow flats as shoes. Her choker has an off white rhinestone on it. Her broach was her belly button ring. She had a second fake broach on the chest area covering a small off white bow. She also had tiny angel wings with gold designs on them.

"Karissa Ai Megami."

A girl wearing a dress that almost resembles the dress that Neo-Queen Serenity wears walks to the stage. She had plum purple hair that was in odangos like Usagi except she has loose curls around her face. Her eyes were plum and her skin was pale with freckles. The former Sailor solar walks onto the stage. She gives Karissa her henshin wand. After she transforms, she was wearing a fuku that was almost identical to sailor Moon's. She had a white, sheer collar and a tiered white skirt decorated with sparkles. She had a huge white bow like Neo-queen Serenity's. Instead of a tiara, she has a symbol on her forehead. On her odangos, she had green circles.

"Carol Ramos."

A girl with a blue eighteenth century dress walks to the stage. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. The former Sailor Lemuria walked onto the stage. She gives Carol her henshin wand. After she transform, she was wearing a fuku that is all blue. She had black maryjane shoes. She did not have earrings. She had a red hair bow. Her skirt went all the way down to her shin.

"Demetre Ilis."

(This next on did not come with a fuku description)

A girl with a spaghetti strap silver dress walked to the stage. She had short and wild dark green hair. (like Setsuna's) she had orange hair and she was slightly tanned. The former Sailor Genesis walked onto the stage. She gave Demetre her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku with the main color of silver and the accent color was mauve. She had a silver mini skirt. Her top was like a bikini with a huge mauve bow on the front. She also had a bow on the back of her skirt. She had mauve gauntlets. Her shoes were the kind of shoes the Uranus has.

"Missi Walsh."

A girl with a dark pink strapless dress and a matching wrap walked to the stage. She had strawberry blonde hair. She had blue eyes and white skin. The former Sailor Tiara walked onto the stage. She gave Missi her henshin wand. After she transformed, she was wearing a fuku that was almost entirely pink. She had a three layer skirt. Each layer was a different shade of pink. She was wearing fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrist. Her tiara had sparkles all over it with a pink heart in the middle.

The last person called up was Sailor Faerie, but you all know what she looks like and all. So I will not type it all again. The only thing different is that she was wearing a violet long sleeved dress.

Of course there were a lot more Senshi at the banquet but they are not part of this story so I will not even mention them. All the Senshi that were just mentioned I am making them all currently live in Japan. They might have been born somewhere else. But some way or another, they all ended up in Japan.

First official chapter completed. YEAH!

Please Review

BellSpirit


End file.
